This invention generally relates to compressors, and more particularly to a self-contained lubricating oil system for a portable, diesel-driven, microprocessor-based, centrifugal compressor.
Portable compressors operate in diverse geographic regions which have environmental conditions ranging from arctic conditions to desert conditions. Portable compressor lubrication systems must function in such diverse geographic regions to permit efficient compressor operations. While present portable compressor lubrication systems may have operated with some degree of success in these diverse geographic regions, these lubrication systems are replete with a multiplicity of deficiencies and shortcomings which have detracted from their usefulness. For example, present lubrication systems do not effectively pre-lubricate the compressor system prior to compressor loading, do not constantly monitor system oil pressure at a plurality of fluid points to predict and analyze compressor system malfunctions, and do not effectively preprime main system oil pumps to reduce oil pump wear.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present portable compressors. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.